coltarian_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Matomi Rayuga
Matomi is a Third Genaration Female, She is a 15 Year old Grey Furred Fox. Traits Kind, Helpfull, Beautiful, Smart, Strong, Honest, Fighter. Appearance Matomi is a Grey furred fox, the Tip of her Tail is a Dark blue color, since she is Blind, she has Grey eyes, They used to be a Beautiful Dark Blue. She is 5 foot 5 feet tall. Summer and Spring: She wears a Sleeveless Grey Top with White Slip on sleeves, she wears a Grey Skirt with Black Fishnet Underwear underneath, she wears Grey Sandals was well. Winter and Fall: She wears a Longsleeved Black fishnet shirt, over that she wears a Grey Zip-Up Jacket with a Hood, she wears Black Thermal pants and she wears Grey winter boots. Bio Matomi was raised in a Very nice home, when she was Born, she wasn't blind, but, she had poor eyesight, She wore Glasses for the first 5 years of her life, but, when she turned 6 she went completely blind, But that didn't stop her from fighting, even though she is still Blind, Matomi is still able to fight and use her powers very well, when she turned 13 she met Tracies Daughter Christine and they both became Best friends. Personality Matomi is very sweet, she loves Helping people, despite her being Blind, Matomi hates it when some people aren't treated with respect, she likes it when everyone gets along peacefully, she also likes it when there is peace in Coltaria, she's a Real Pacifist. Crush None yet, but she believes she will find someone. (She's Straight) Powers & Abilities Super sense- Unlike anybody else her Sense of Touch is enhanced, instead of seeing things to get around, she Feels to get around. She can even feel people around her with the Vibrations they make while moving around, she is pretty much vunarable if she is off the ground. Power Palm- She fights using the palms of her hands which is very powerful, she can break an enemy's bones with this technique. Earth shield- She can raise a wall of Earth to deflect attacks from the enemy. Martial arts- She knows a good amount of martial arts skillls, but her Main Fighting style is her Power Palm technique. Snake Strike attack- She strikes the opponent swifly with her Hands, she closes her hands and strikes the opponent with the Tips of her fingers. Enhanced Hearing- Since her eyes aren't able to see anything, she can also use her sense of Hearing toget around as well, it's also useful in battle! Quotes "Just because i'm Blind doesnt mean i can't fight.." "Please, i don't want any trouble.." "I can't believe i actually won..!" "Please dont go easy on me.. i hate that" "Enough is Enough!" Trivia Matomi is a Very soft spoken person. She likes listening to the sounds of nature. She lives in the Upper Tree Region, next to the Sky region border. Her Mother came from the Rain region, her father is from the a Secret Region, the Star region. She loves Sushi. She comes from the Rayuga Clan, which is another sect of the rain regions Teyuga clan, which Tori is apart of. Category:Female Category:Female Protagonist Category:Powerful warriors Category:Fox Category:Blind Category:Coltarian Category:Protagonist Category:Rayuga Clan Member Category:Powerful Category:Forest Region Inhabitant